List of live-action Japanese movies: W
The following is a list of live-action Japanese movies, whether articles for them exist yet or not. The list is broken down into a page for each letter to reduce its size. W * 1993 Waga Aishita Ultraseven * 1996 Waga Kokoro no Ginga Tetsudo: Miyazawa Kenji Monogatari * 1996 Waga Mune ni Kyouki Ari 「我が胸に兇器あり」 * 1982 Waisetsu Kazoku: Haha to Musume * 1998 Wait and See * 1991 Waiting for the Flood * 2006 Waiting in the Dark * 1969 Wakare * 1987 Wakarenu Riyu * 2008 Wakuraba Nagarete 「病葉流れて」 * 2004 Walking with the Dog 「犬と歩けば」 (Inu to Arukeba) * 2007 Wall Man, The 「壁男] (Kabe Otoko) * 1961 Wandering Detective: Black Wind in the Harbor 「風来坊探偵 岬を渡る黒い風」 (Furaibo Tantei: Misaki o Wataru Kuroi Kaze) * 1961 Wandering Detective: Tragedy in Red Valley 「風来坊探偵 赤い谷の惨劇」 (Furaibo Tantei: Akai Tani no Sangeki) * 1992 Wangan Bad Boy Blue * 1977 Wani to Oum to Ottosei * 1991 War and Youth * 1977 War in Space, The * 1973 War of the 16 Year Olds * 2003 Warabi no Kou * 2004 Warau Iemon * 2005 Ware Koso Samurai! * 1990 Ware ni Utsu Yoi Ari * 2001 Warm Water Under a Red Bridge * 2006 Waru * 2003 Waru: Joshou 「ワル 序章」 * 2006 Waru: Kanketsu-hen * 2007 Waruboro 「ワルボロ」 * 2001 Wasabi * 1957 Washi to Taka * 2004 Watashi no Akachan * 1988 Watashi no Kokoro wa Papa no Mono * 1992 Watashi o Daite Soshite Kisu Shite * 1997 Watashi-tachi ga Suki Datta Koto * 2007 Watch with Me * 1976 Watcher in the Attic * 2005 Water Flower * 1993 Water Traveler: Samurai Kids, The * 2001 Waterboys 「ウォーターボーイズ」 * 2005 Watermelon * 2006 Waters * 2005 Way of Blue Sky * 1996 Way to Fight, The 「喧嘩の花道 大阪最強伝説」 (Kenka no Hanamichi: Osaka Saikyo Densetsu) * 1996 Weather Girl * 1982 Weekend Shuffle * 1997 Welcome Back, Mr. McDonald 「ラヂオの時間」 (Rajio no Jikan) * 1995 Welcome Home * 2007 Welcome to the Quiet Room * 1971 Wet Sand in August * 1962 Whale God, The * 2005 What the Snow Brings 「雪に願うこと」 (Yuki ni Negau Koto) * 2004 When I Need You Most * 1967 When the Cookie Crumbles * 2003 When the Last Sword Is Drawn 「壬生義士伝」 (Mibu Gishi Den) * 2008 Where Are We Going? 「どこに行くの？」 (Doko ni Ikuno?) * 2008 Where Did the Elephant Go? 「象はどこへ行った」 (Zou wa Doko e Itta) * 2001 Whispering Evil Spirit 「囁く怨霊」 (Sasayaku Onryou) * 2005 Whispering of the Gods, The * 1999 White Collar Worker Kintaro 「サラリーマン金太郎」 (Salaryman Kintaro) * 1979 White Love * 2000 Whiteout 「ホワイトアウト」 * 2005 Whole Body and the Little Finger, The * 1986 Whooh! Exploration Unit * 2005 Who's Camus Anyway? 「カミュなんて知らない」 (Kamyu Nante Shiranai) * 1981 Why Not? * 1993 Wicked Reporter, The * 1993 Widow: Bliss in a Mourning Dress 「未亡人 喪服の悶え」 (Mibojin: Mofuku no Modae) * 1993 Widow: Bliss on the Seventh Day of Mourning 「未亡人　初七日の悶え」 (Mibojin: Shonanuka no Modae) * 1975 Wife to Be Sacrificed * 2003 Wild Berries 「蛇イチゴ」 (Hebi Ichigo) * 1981 Wild Daisy, The * 2004 Wild Flowers * 1997 Wild Life * 2008 Wild Soul 「ワイルド・ソウル」 * 1999 Wild Zero 「ワイルドゼロ」 * 1999 Will to Live 「生きたい」 (Ikitai) * 2003 Wind Carpet, The * 1996 Wings of a Man 「人間の翼 最後のキャッチボール」 (Ningen no Tsubasa Saigo no Catchball) * 1987 Wings of Honneamise: Royal Space Force * 2004 Winter Ghosts 「冬の幽霊たち ウィンターゴースト」 (Fuyu no Yuurei-tachi - Winter Ghosts) * 1978 Winter's Flower * 2008 Witch of the West Is Dead, The 「西の魔女が死んだ」 (Nishi no Majo ga Shinda) * 1996 Without Memory * 2007 Wiz/Out 「ウィズアウト」 * 1974 Wolf, Chop the Setting Sun! * 2005 Wolf Girl * 1964 Wolves, Pigs & Men 「狼と豚と人間」 (Okami to Buta to Ningen) * 1959 Woman and the Pirate, The * 1975 Woman Called Sada Abe, A 「実録 阿部定」 (Jitsuroku Abe Sada) * 2002 Women in the Mirror * 2007 Women of Fast Food, The * 1954 Woman of Rumor, The * 2002 Woman of Water 「水の女」 (Mizu no Onna) * 2006 Woman Transformation 「妖怪奇談」 (Yokai Kidan) * 1960 Woman Who Touched the Legs, The * 1997 Woman with Black Underwear: Snake-Headed Fish 「黒い下着の女　雷魚」 (Kuroi Shitagi no Onna: Raigyo) * 1979 Woman with Red Hair, A * 1969 Building Blocks' Box * 2006 Woman's Island * 1986 Women Who Do Not Divorce * 1991 World Apartment Horror * 1973 World of Geisha, The * 2006 World Sinks Except Japan, The 「日本以外全部沈没」 (Nihon Igai Zenbu Chinbotsu) * 2003 Worst by Chance 「偶然にも最悪な少年」 (Guuzen Nimo Saiaku na Shounen) * 2006 Wow-Choten Hotel, The * 1944 Wrestling-Ring Festival * 1980 Writhing Tongue 「震える舌」 (Furueru Shita)